


Wer laufen kann, kann auch langlaufen

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Sports, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-08
Updated: 2008-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Langlaufen versus Skifahren. Jack weiß genau, was er lieber macht. Wenn da nicht Daniel wäre …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wer laufen kann, kann auch langlaufen

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Athor

Jack stand an der Terrassentür im Wohnzimmer und schaute in den Garten hinaus. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen hatten es endlich über die hohen Bäume des Nachbargrundstücks geschafft – Jack schwor sich, den blöden Tannen irgendwann mal mit einer Motorsäge zu Leibe zu rücken – und brachten den Schnee im Garten zum Glitzern. Es hatte vor zwei Tagen Neuschnee gegeben, da aber seit dem noch niemand im Garten gewesen war, war die weiße Fläche vor der Terrasse noch unberührt. Es lockte ihn dort durchzulaufen – und wenn sein Ausweis bedauerlicherweise nicht sagen würde, dass er schon zu alt dafür wäre, würde es ihn auch reizen, eine Schneemauer zu bauen, sich dort hinter zu verschanzen und Angreifer mit Schneebällen in die Flucht zu schlagen.

Aber für heute standen ja andere „Freuden“ des Winters auf dem Plan. 

„Wer laufen kann, kann auch langlaufen“, hatte Daniel verkündet und Jack bezweifelte es keinen Moment. Was, bitte schön, konnte schon schwierig daran sein, auf der Ebene durch den Schnee zu stapfen, wenn man es gewohnt war Buckelpisten herunterzusausen? Kinderkram! Aber das Problem war auch weniger das Können als das Wollen.  
Jack hatte einfach keine Lust dazu, bei gutem Schnee nicht auf die Piste zu gehen und die Hänge herunterzuwedeln. Aber er konnte es wohl nicht mehr länger vor sich herschieben. Er würde an diesem freien Donnerstag wohl oder übel Daniels Vorschlag folgen müssen. Versprochen war versprochen. 

Bisher hatte er an jedem Tag, den sie nicht im Mountain oder auf Mission waren, einen anderen Einwand parat gehabt. Die Gründe, warum sie zum Skifahren gehen sollten und nicht zum Langlaufen waren mannigfaltig: der erste Schnee, einmaliger Pulverschnee, super Fernsicht, zu wenig Sicht, viel Sonne, nicht sonnig genug … langsam aber sicher gingen Jack die Gründe aus. Daniel hatte ihn schon etliche Male begleitet, jetzt war er wohl mal an der Reihe. 

Vor allem auch weil Daniel ihm vergangene Woche, über Hamburgern mit Pommes, die Sage von Lysistrata erzählt hatte. Die grausame Geschichte, in der die Frauen Athens und Spartas ihren Männern mit sexueller Verweigerung drohen, bis sie endlich mit dem Krieg aufhören.  
Oh ja, entgegen manchen Vermutungen, konnte Jack durchaus zwischen den Zeilen lesen und wusste genau, was Daniel ihm mit dem mythologischen Kram sagen wollte! Da würde er wohl heute mal in den sauren Apfel beißen müssen. Auch wenn es eigentlich viel zu herrliches Wetter für diesen langweiligen Altherren-Sport war. 

Daniel hupte in seiner Einfahrt und mit einem tiefen Seufzer wandte sich Jack von der Sicht in den Garten ab und ging zur Haustür. 

„Hi, Jack!“ Daniel kam ihm schon entgegen und griff nach seinem Rucksack, damit Jack die Tür zuschließen konnte.  
„Hi, Daniel. Wow, du siehst richtig professionell aus!“ 

Jack bewunderte Daniels Outfit mit der eng anliegenden schwarzen Hose. Normalerweise bekam er nicht mit, was Daniel anhatte, aber nach all den unförmigen BDUs stach diese figurbetonte Hose regelrecht ins Auge. Eigentlich hatte er ja nörgeln wollen, aber Daniel sah wirklich … appetitlich aus. Und so verdammt glücklich, dass es jetzt endlich mal zum Langlaufen ging, dass Jack ihn am liebsten noch mal kurz ins Haus gezogen hätte, für Dinge, die man einfach nicht auf der Einfahrt machen konnte, wenn man noch ein bisschen im SGC arbeiten wollte. Das würde er sich wohl als Belohnung aufheben müssen. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später parkten sie vor dem Clubhaus eines Golfplatzes, das jetzt im Winter für Langläufer geöffnet war. Es war ruhig hier oben, und es herrschte wesentlich weniger Rummel als in einem Skiressort. Dennoch parkten bereits einige Autos vor dem Club und Jack hätte niemals gedacht, dass es so viele, auch jüngere Menschen gab, die sich für die langweilige Flachlandvariante des Skifahrens entscheiden würden. 

Daniel hatte eigene Ski dabei, für Jack mussten sie welche ausleihen. 

„Möchtest du klassisch laufen, oder skaten?“, erkundigte sich Daniel.  
„Ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht hinter den ganzen Pensionären herschleichen“, entrüstete sich Jack. „Natürlich werde ich skaten, was sonst. Wie war das noch gleich, als du es mir verkaufen wolltest? Es ist fast wie Eis laufen?“  
„So ähnlich“, lachte Daniel und sie machten sich an die Materialauswahl. 

Dreißig Minuten später standen sie vor dem großen Schild mit dem Loipenplan. Jack fühlte sich überraschend sicher auf den zwei dünnen Brettern und genoss es, dass die Schuhe wesentlich bequemer als seine klobigen Abfahrtsstiefel waren. Es war überhaupt kein Problem gewesen, mit den neuen Skiern die fünfzig Meter vom Skiverleih im Clubhaus bis zum Übersichtsplan zu laufen. Dann konnte es ja losgehen.

Daniel zeigte mit seinem Skistock auf die verschiedenfarbigen Strecken. „Wir können die blaue Clubhausrunde laufen, dass sind fünf Kilometer. Oder wir nehmen die rote Strecke, die hat auch einen kleinen Anstieg dabei, das sind dann fünfzehn Kilometer.“  
„Was ist mit der schwarzen?“  
„Das ist eine Tagestour. Dreißig Kilometer mit saftigen Anstiegen und Abfahrten.“  
„Okay.“  
„Was okay?“ Daniel schob seine Sonnenbrille auf der Nase nach oben.  
„Wenn schon, denn schon“, grinste Jack.  
Für einen Augenblick sah Daniel so aus, als wollte er widersprechen, dann klappte er den Mund aber über den ungesagten Worten zu. Er nickte und meinte: „Schwarz. Okay.“ 

Daniel richtete noch einmal seine Mütze und zog die Handschuhe gerade. Mit einer Stimme als würde er die neuen Funde auf einem gerade erst entdeckten Planeten kommentieren begann er: „Geh etwas in die Knie und stoße dich ab. Die Beinbewegung ist tatsächlich ein wenig wie beim Eislaufen. Das sollte dir liegen. Du solltest allerdings immer wieder mal das Schwungbein wechseln. Die Arme …“  
„Gehen gleichzeitig mit. Sehe ich“, unterbrach ihn Jack, der einige andere Läufer eifrig musterte, statt seine Aufmerksamkeit Daniel zu schenken.  
„Ja. Jedenfalls in der Ebene. Ich merke schon, du hast alles vollkommen im Griff“, erwiderte Daniel mit einem kleinen, leicht süffisanten Lächeln und machte ein paar mühelos aussehende Gleitbewegungen vorwärts. „Ungefähr so.“ 

Jack folgte ihm kraftvoll und setzte alles dran, dass ihm sein eifriger Archäologe nicht weglief. Nun, skaten war wirklich nicht besonders schwierig, wenn man von „richtigen“ Wintersportarten wie Skifahren und Eishockey kam.  
Nach zehn Minuten kam die erste Steigung und Jack war froh, dass er so gut in Form war. Das ging doch verdammt auf die Luft! Er hechtete hinter Daniel her. 

Als sie den ersten Hügel bezwungen hatten, blieb Daniel stehen und schaute sich begeistert um. „Sieht das nicht herrlich aus? Die verschneiten Bäume mit der Sonne darauf? Wie das glitzert! Und wie ruhig es hier ist!“  
Während Jack kräftig durchatmete schaute er auf die Nadelbäume, die die Loipe rechts und links säumten. Der Neuschnee, der vor zwei Tagen gefallen war, lag noch auf den Ästen und sie sahen wirklich kitschpostkartenschön aus. 

„Bleib so!“, rief Daniel und machte ein paar Schritte zurück, um ein Photo von Jack zu schießen.  
Da Jack inzwischen wieder etwas zu Atem gekommen war, alberte er herum: „Jacki Raikönnen, der große finnische Langläufer, auf dem Weg zum Ziel!“ Er stellte sich in Positur und Daniel drückte noch einmal lachend ab. 

Anschließend verstaute er den Photoapparat wieder in seiner Anoraktasche und sie machten sich erneut auf den Weg. In raschem Tempo überholten sie wieder und wieder Leute, die in der parallel gezogenen Spur unterwegs waren. Ja, dachte Jack, die Skating-Ski waren die richtige Wahl gewesen, sonst hätte er auch so rumschnecken müssen!

Jack teilte seine Aufmerksamkeit zwischen der Loipe und Daniel, der vor ihm herlief. Daniels Bewegungen waren fließend, sein Stockeinsatz kraftvoll und effizient, außerdem hatte er einen netten Hintern in der Hose. Jack bewunderte wie elegant sich sein Freund fortbewegte. Rechts, links, rechts, links, präzise wie ein Uhrwerk glitt Daniel über die plattgewalzte weiße Strecke. 

Auch Jack hatte auch keinerlei technische Schwierigkeiten, die Fortbewegung auf Skiern war für ihn nicht ungewohnt, aber die ungewohnten Bewegungen strengten ihn doch ziemlich an. Spätestens als er den nächsten Hügel wieder per eigener Kraft emporklettern musste, statt seinen Hintern in einen netten, gemütlichen Sessel zu setzen, der ihn nach oben beförderte, begann Jack zum ersten Mal darüber nachzudenken, ob es wirklich ein Altherrensport war, so, wie Daniel ihn betrieb. 

Glücklicherweise blieb Daniel auf der nächsten Anhöhe stehen und kramte in seinem Rucksack nach einem Taschentuch, schnäuzte sich ausgiebig und verstaute wieder alles. Zog umständlich seine Handschuhe an und befestigte wieder den Klettverschluss an den Langlaufstöcken. Jack konnte wenigstens ein wenig Luft holen. Dann waren sie erneut unterwegs.

Eine viertel Stunde ging es geradeaus und dann wurde Jack für seine vorangegangene Kletterei mit einer kleinen Abfahrt belohnt. Das ging auch alles gut, bis die Kurve kam. Der linke Ski wollte ganz nach links, der rechte ganz nach rechts und Jack hampelte herum, versuchte noch auszugleichen, doch vergeblich. Ein Spagat drohte und Jack zog es vor, sich seitwärts in den Schnee fallen zu lassen. Die Bretter hatten echt keine gute Kurvenlage und ein verfluchtes Eigenleben! 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, rief Daniel besorgt von oben.  
„Yep.“ Nichts, außer Jacks Stolz hatte Schaden davon getragen.  
Daniel kam heruntergerast, bremste mit einem eleganten Schwung neben ihm und streckte ihm seinen Stock hin. „Halt dich fest!“ 

Jack haderte mit sich selbst, ob er sich helfen lassen sollte. Er ergriff dann aber doch den Stock, nachdem er seine Ski sortiert hatte, und ließ sich hochziehen. Er wollte grummeln, doch Daniel nutzte es aus, dass sie an dieser Stelle ganz alleine auf der Loipe waren. Er zog seinen rechten Handschuh aus und legte eine warme Hand an Jacks Wange, streichelte ihn flüchtig. Dazu hauchte er ihm einen raschen, eiskalten Kuss auf die Lippen. 

„Bremsen versagt?“, neckte er.  
„Widerliche, instabile Dinger!“, grollte Jack gespielt und hielt einen Ski anklagend ein paar Zentimeter in die Höhe.  
„Oh. Es liegt an den Skiern?“ Daniels Augen sprühten vor Vergnügen.  
„Na klar!“ Jack klopfte mit einer Hand den Schnee von seiner Hose. Dann putzte er seine Sonnenbrille, die sich selbstständig gemacht hatte und im Schnee gelandet war. 

Daniel schaute ihn fragend an, aber so schnell konnte Jack noch nicht aufgeben. Grinsend meinte er: „Keine Müdigkeit vortäuschen, weiter geht’s.“ Mit einer einladenden Handbewegung an Daniel machte er sich wieder auf den Weg und ging die nächste Abfahrt etwas vorsichtiger an. Es machte Spaß, aber mit sinkendem Mut wurde Jack klar, dass alles, was er jetzt hinunterfuhr, er nachher auch wieder rauf laufen musste. 

Herrje, wie viele Anstiege hatte dieser Parcours denn noch? Jack seufzte einmal leise als er sah, dass er schon wieder bergauf ging. Vielleicht wäre die Clubhausrunde auch ausreichend gewesen? War das Einbildung, oder war das hier noch steiler als zuvor? Langsam aber sicher begann Jack einzusehen, dass er vielleicht besser nicht ganz so laut herumgetönt hätte, dass er sich gar nicht vorstellen könne, wie man bei diesem Sport je ins Schwitzen kommen könnte. Er spürte, wie ihm das Wasser den Rücken herunter lief und er trotz der Kälte selbst unter der Mütze zu schwitzen begann. 

Aber er würde mit Sicherheit nicht klein beigeben und hechelte hinter Daniel her. Dem Himmel sei Dank, dass Daniel wenigstens alle paar Minuten stehen blieb, um ein paar Photos zu machen oder die Nase zu putzen. Das gab ihm dann die Gelegenheit zu Daniel aufzuschließen und – wenn er Glück hatte – auch ein paar Atemzüge zu verschnaufen. 

Was gäbe er jetzt nicht alles darum, entweder in eine Kabine eingequetscht den Hügel heraufzuschweben oder einen Bügel unter den Hintern geschoben zu bekommen, der ihn rasch nach oben transportierte! Stattdessen wartete der nächste Anstieg auf ihn, der per eigner Kraft bezwungen werden wollte. Jack war erschöpft, er war außer Atem, er hatte Durst – und er hatte keine Lust mehr. Aber Daniel winkte bereits von oben und so kantete er seine Ski in den Schnee und stapfte hoch. Schritt für Schritt für Schritt – und das Atmen nicht vergessen, O’Neill. 

Daniel wartete an einer Wegbiegung und vor einem weiteren Loipenplan auf ihn. Als Jack endlich genügend Luft hatte, und sich nicht länger vornüber gebeugt auf seine Knie stützen musste, schaute er auf und sah die kurze rote und die unendlich lange schwarze Linie, die sich über die Tafel schlängelte.  
„Wir können hier noch einmal von der großen Runde auf die mittlere wechseln“, verkündete Daniel und zeigte auf ein kleines, grünes Verbindungsstück.  
Sagte man nicht, Grün war die Farbe der Hoffnung? Jack war in diesem Moment sofort bereit das zu glauben! 

Mit einem nicht ganz identifizierbaren Gesichtsausdruck fuhr Daniel fort: „Ich weiß, du hast dich sehr auf die große Runde gefreut, aber ich fürchte, ich bekomme eine Blase an der rechten Ferse und würde hier lieber wieder zurücklaufen. Wir können uns die große Runde ja für ein anderes Mal aufheben.“ 

Ja! Ja! Eine Blase! Phantastisch! Natürlich nicht für Daniel und natürlich würde er sich auch hüten es in diesen Worten auszudrücken, aber Jack fühlte sich doch gleich viel beschwingter als noch vor einer Minute. Er passte auf, dass seine Miene nicht allzu viel von seiner Begeisterung verriet und entgegnete: „Ja natürlich. Ein anderes Mal. Kein Problem. Mit einer Blase sollte man nicht spaßen.“ Jack nickte bestätigend.

„Du bist nicht enttäuscht?“  
Hey, machte sich Daniel gerade über ihn lustig? Oder war das jetzt ernst gemeint? Mit leicht zusammen gekniffenen Augen musterte Jack den anderen Mann. „Ich werd’s überleben“, meinte er mit einem Schulterzucken.  
„Okay. Ich meine nur, weil ich den Rentnersport ja jetzt noch abkürze…“ Daniel ließ den Satz halb fragend ausklingen. 

Aha, daher wehte also der Wind. „Blödmann.“  
„Selber“, lachte Daniel. „Hättest du dir einmal richtig erklären lassen wie es geht, statt wie Donald Duck alles ohne Anleitung machen zu wollen …“  
„Hey! Ich verbitte mir, mit einer Ente verglichen zu werden!“, entrüstete sich Jack und rempelte Daniel mit dem Ellenbogen an. Daniel rempelte grinsend zurück.

Dann kramte er aus seinem Rucksack eine kleine Thermoskanne hervor und goss eine Tasse Tee ein. Er reichte den dampfenden Becher an Jack.  
„Hier, nimm einen Schluck warmen Tee. Es ist noch eine gute halbe Stunde, dann sind wir wieder am Auto zurück. Und wenn du etwas mehr Gewicht auf die Stöcke legst, entlastest du ein wenig deine Oberschenkel.“  
„Danke.“ Jack nahm die Tasse und ließ offen, ob er den Verbesserungsvorschlag oder das Getränk meinte. 

Aber immerhin waren Daniels Zeitangaben fast korrekt und fünfundvierzig Minuten und etliche Photostopps später waren sie tatsächlich am Auto zurück. Jack ließ sich total ermattet in die Polster fallen und schwor sich, keinen weiteren Schritt mehr zu machen. Keinen einzigen. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Obwohl Daniel im Wagen die Heizung auf die höchste Stufe drehte, fröstelte Jack in seiner durchschwitzten Kleidung und vor Erschöpfung. Als sie zu Hause ankamen, verschwand er sofort unter einer sündhaft heißen, ausgiebigen Dusche, während Daniel den Kamin einheizte und eine vorbereitete Lasagne in den Backofen schob. 

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie beide frisch geduscht auf dem Sofa und ließen sich die Lasagne schmecken. Erst als sie damit fertig waren und das Kaminfeuer das Zimmer auf schon fast tropische Temperaturen aufgeheizt hatte, zog Jack endlich seinen Fleecepulli aus. 

Daniel holte seinen Laptop, überspielte die Photos, die er gemacht hatte, setzte sich neben Jack und zusammen schauten sie sich die Bilder an. 

„Da ist das finnische Ausnahmetalent“, neckte Daniel.  
„Hey, für’s erste Mal war das doch gar nicht so schlecht“, beschwerte sich Jack.  
„Wir sind gut zwei Stunden gelaufen“, bestätigte Daniel. „Das ist wirklich hervorragend für einen ersten Versuch. Wenn man bedenkt, dass du noch nie vorher Langlauf gemacht hast.“ 

Es folgten noch etliche Landschaftsaufnahmen und Jack musste zugeben, dass es dort wirklich beeindruckend ausgesehen hatte. Selbst auf den Bildern war noch etwas von der Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit des Trails spürbar. Sonnenüberflutete weiße Hänge, Skispuren, die sich durch eine fast unberührte Natur zogen. Jack war froh, dass es die Bilder gab, denn vor lauter Schnaufen und Schuften hatte er gar nicht die Muße gehabt, das alles so richtig zu würdigen. 

Auch das Bild, als Daniel eine ganze Handvoll Schnee hochgehoben und reingepustet hatte, nahm er jetzt zum ersten Mal in allen Einzelheiten war, obwohl er es ja selbst photographiert hatte. Man konnte fast die einzelnen Schneekristalle erkennen, die durch die Luft wirbelten, denn der Schnee war so kalt gewesen, dass er kaum aneinander gepappt hatte. Daniels Wangen waren von der Kälte und der Anstrengung gerötet und er sah … zum Anbeißen pausbäckig aus, wie er dort so in den Schnee pustete. Jack wusste gleich, dass er das Bild behalten und Daniel das Bild löschen wollte. Er müsste sich also dran halten, es abzuspeichern. 

Es folgten noch ein paar faszinierende Makroaufnahmen von einzelnen Schneekristallen – dann hatten sie hundertfünfzig Photos angeschaut, ohne dass es ihnen richtig bewusst geworden war. Daniel schloss den Laptop, schob ihn auf den Tisch und setzte sich so, dass er seine Füße in Jacks Schoß legen konnte. 

Nach einer Weile stupste er Jacks Oberschenkel mit seinen Zehen an und fragte mit verführerischer Stimme: „Nun, Jack, was wollen wir mit diesem angebrochenem Nachmittag noch machen?“  
„Ich bin geschafft“, antwortete Jack und ließ seinen Kopf schwerfällig auf die Rückenlehne des Sofas sinken. Teils, weil es der Wahrheit entsprach, teils weil er Daniel ein bisschen aufziehen wollte.  
„Zu geschafft für … alles?“, erkundigte sich Daniel und seine Zehen glitten ein wenig höher und streiften jetzt über die Vorderseite der Trainingshose, die Jack nach dem Duschen angezogen hatte. 

Jack konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sein Körper Daniel verriet, dass es da Teile seiner Anatomie gab, die durchaus noch Energie hatten. Aber er wiederholte noch mal mit geschlossenen Augen: „Für alles.“  
Einen Moment sagte Daniel gar nichts, fuhr nur mit dem sanften Streicheln fort. Immerhin legte Jack jetzt seine Hände auf Daniels Füße und tätschelte sie. 

So saßen sie eine lange Weile, lauschten nur auf das Knacken der Scheite im Kamin, das leise Prasseln der Flammen, bis Jack auf einmal Daniels Fuß hochhob und fragte: „Was macht eigentlich die Blase?“ Er schaute sich interessiert die erste Ferse an und fand nichts.  
„Ach … schon … besser“, antwortete Daniel ausweichend und versuchte seine Füße zurückzuziehen.  
Jack war schneller und hielt sie fest. Er drehte den zweiten Fuß so, dass er auch dort die Ferse begutachten konnte. Ebenfalls nichts. Nicht einmal die kleinste Rötung.  
„Daniel?“  
„Jack?“  
„Was …?“ Jack stoppte die Frage und schaute seinen jungen Freund, der viel zu aufmerksam die leeren Teller auf dem Tisch musterte, durchdringend an.  
Daniel rieb derweil an einem Flecken auf seinem Ärmel herum. 

„Oh! Du bist so … so … durchtrieben!“ Mit voller Wucht drehte Jack sich um, warf sich über Daniel, so dass der unter ihm auf dem Sofa zu liegen kam. Er bog Daniels Arme über dessen Kopf, fixierte sie gegen die Lehne und rief mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben, Ärger und Empörung: „Das war also der Schongang für den alten Colonel! Keine Blase am Fuß, die ganzen Photos und das ewige Taschentuchgefummel dienten nur dazu, mich zu Atem kommen zu lassen!“  
„Ich …“ Daniels Gesichtsausdruck, vor allem aber seine Augen verrieten, dass Jack Recht hatte. „Die Photos nicht“, gab er dann kleinlaut zu. 

„Pffft!“ Jack schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen. Daniel hatte tatsächlich versucht, ihn besser dastehen zu lassen. Als ob es ihm etwas ausmachte, dass es Dinge gab, die Daniel besser konnte! Das war im sprachlichen Bereich doch sowieso der Fall, warum sollte es nicht auch im sportlichen so sein? Er wurde schließlich auch nicht jünger. Außerdem war Jack überzeugt, dass er mit ein wenig Übung dem guten Doktor noch locker davon laufen könnte. Na gut, locker vielleicht nicht – aber es stand auch noch nicht fest, wer ein Rennen gewinnen würde, wenn er ein wenig mehr Training hätte. 

„Ich wollte nur sicherstellen, dass du nicht für alles zu müde bist“, versuchte Daniel das Gespräch wieder in eine lockerere Richtung zu lenken. Er hob seine Hüften etwas an und stieß gegen Jack. Rieb seine spürbare Erektion ein wenig gegen Jacks Bauch, bis der sein volles Gewicht auf Daniel plumpsen ließ, um die Bewegung zu stoppen.

Wenn Daniel ihm so kam, konnte er nicht denken. Und noch hatte Jack nicht entschieden, wie er Daniels Verhalten beurteilen wollte. Es nagte an ihm, dass Daniel sich genötigt sah, ihm Sonderkonditionen zu geben. Außerdem hatte Jack ihn unterwegs ein paar Mal „Tropfnase“ genannt – und Daniel hatte sich nicht gewehrt. Hatte nur gutmütig gelacht und zehn Minuten später wieder zum Naseputzen angehalten damit Jack eine Verschnaufpause bekam. Daniel war subtil, das musste man ihm lassen. Immerhin war er nicht wie ein junger, übermütiger Hund vor und zurückgelaufen und hatte Jack spüren lassen, wie viel überschüssige Energie er noch hatte. Und hätte er nicht die Sache mit der Ferse herausgefunden … 

Als Jack gar nicht antwortete, begann Daniel noch einmal: „Es tut mir Leid. Es ist nur so, ich wollte, dass du … nicht gleich die Lust verlierst. Ich wollte doch so gerne, dass du Spaß dran findest“, gestand er, um Verständnis heischend. Denn er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an seine Schulzeit, während der er, von starken Allergien gebeutelt, nie zu den Sportlichsten gehört hatte. Er kannte das Gefühl, wie es war, immer hinterher zu laufen. 

Jack schaute in Daniels Gesicht und konnte eine Spur von Unsicherheit darin lesen. Er seufzte. Das musste ja nicht sein. Daniel hatte schließlich nur versucht seine Gefühle zu schonen. Außerdem war es schwer, seinen Groll aufrechtzuerhalten, wenn das Objekt, auf das sich der Groll richtete, unter einem lag, die Arme über den Kopf gebogen, das T-Shirt etwas hochgerutscht, die vollen Lippen nass glitzernd, von der Zunge, die sie gerade nervös befeuchtet hatte. 

„Nächstes Mal nennst du das Ding einfach Pause, wenn es eine Pause sein soll. Abgemacht?“, schlug Jack vor.  
„Es gibt ein nächstes Mal?“, erkundigte sich Daniel voller Begeisterung und konzentrierte sich nur auf den Part, der ihn interessierte.  
Jack grinste. Es war so einfach, den Archäologen glücklich zu machen. „Nun, über die Weihnachtsfeiertage sind die Lifte sowieso viel zu voll, da habe ich mir gedacht, da könnten wir doch statt Skifahren auch Langlau…“ 

Was immer Jack noch hatte sagen wollen, wurde von Daniels Lippen verschluckt. Er hatte eines seiner Handgelenke aus Jacks Klammergriff befreit, seine Hand in Jacks Nacken gelegt und ihn auf sich heruntergezogen. Stürmisch drückte er seine Zunge gegen Jacks Lippen, die sich sofort für ihn öffneten. Daniel stöhnte leise in den Kuss und ließ Jack ein wenig von seiner Ungeduld und Erregung spüren, machte ein Versprechen auf die nahe Zukunft. Ein kurzer, heftiger Kuss, dann gab Daniel Jacks Lippen noch einmal frei. 

„Danke.“ Er strahlte Jack an. Und dann zeigte er, dass er seinen Freund sehr genau beobachtet hatte, denn mit verführerischer Stimme fügte er noch hinzu: „Nächstes Mal könntest du mir dann ja auch die Langlaufhose ausziehen …“ 

Jack lachte: „Du weißt wirklich, wie man Leute motiviert.“ Dann ließ er Daniel sein ganzes Gewicht spüren, fuhr mit seiner Hand unter Daniels Sweatshirt und küsste ihn erneut … 

 

\------------ENDE----------

 

©Antares, 10. Oktober 2008


End file.
